elgoonishshivefandomcom-20200214-history
Sensei Greg
|species = Human |occupation = Martial Arts Instructor (now publicly teaches mundane type but privately offers ASMA lessons to trusted students) |family = |debut = }} Sensei Greg is the founder and owner of the Anime-Style Martial Arts Dojo. Legend has it that after his girlfriend dumped him, Greg watched anime for 168 hours straight. Already a black belt in three disciplines, he was able to decipher the key to accessing the awesome power of a person's "ki", which usually involves participating in difficult, overly complex, and fairly ridiculous activities that according to the laws of physics shouldn't yield such fantastic results, and yet somehow do. Greg founded the Anime-style Martial Arts Dojo based on those principles. He has recently decided to close down his Dojo because the danger of giving people magical powers was too great and the only students left were Justin, Nanase, and Elliot. After the battle, he offered to hang out with Dex once in a while. As he found Dex shares his liking of the Lucky Bunny Bounty Show, this will probably end up much better that both expected. Greg fighting Greg fought the Goo, but this little background event was the only case of him fighting for a long time, prompting sketchbook question about him (not) sparring with students. Greg knows a sleeper hold technique to knock an opponent unconscious, which he taught to Grace during the battle with the flame summons using the flame summons as practice dummies. He has also demonstrated that he can use his ki as a force field. Other abilities Along with spells enhancing his fighting abilities and mentioned force field, he can sense (magic) power. Relationships Dex After the incident with the flame summons, he offered to hang out with Dex sometime. Surprisingly, they had a lot in common—including liking the Lucky Bunny Bounty Show. They have probably regular game nights, which may or may not include other people. Grace Greg offered to train Grace, repeated that offer after closing ASMA dojo, and when Grace finally accepted, he actually started to train her, and continued even after closing his dojo (it wasn't specified where, although the new dojo is an obvious option). We saw Ellen helping with that training, but don't know who else might be attending those private lessons. Not-yet-specified girlfriend Greg has a girlfriend. They met on New Years Eve. Quotes }} Trivia *Greg has been "shrinking" throughout EGS. he was originally intended to be 6'7" tall, but has been up to 7'6" in early comics. He has consistently been 6'6" since the end of the Bringing Silly Back story arc. *Greg is a big fan of the Lucky Bunny Bounty Show, among other anime including Dragonball Z and Ranma ½. * Greg is not old man or a pervert - and is sad about it, as it's against the tropes about anime martial arts masters Students Elliot.gif|Elliot|link=Elliot Eric.png|Eric|link=Eric Grace.gif|Grace|link=Grace Justin.gif|Justin|link=Justin Nanase.gif|Nanase|link=Nanase Gallery Sister Greg.gif|Greg during Sister ASMA Dojo.png|Greg looking at the ASMA Dojo's front likely thinking about closing it. Greg.png|Greg in a Star Trek uniform Greg.gif|Greg during Sister 3 References Greg, Sensei